His Winter Wish
by The Love Fainted Hearted
Summary: Kakashi the jounin wants his dolphin before the years end...will he get his winter wish? Warning: Contains Yaoi! KaxIru. This is my first attempt, please leave comments telling me what you think! I take requests also! just ask!
1. Chapter 1

Winter Wish

Disclaimer: these characters are not mine…oh lord though I wish they were! XD

Chapter 1 – Coming to Terms

Winter at the Academy had finally come to Kohana Village and a certain raven haired boy was walking over to his little fox's den to start the celebration of the season. On the other side of the village a silver-haired jounin was still trying to lure his pony-hair tied teacher, so he could finally fall in love with him.

"Iruka…my sweet please go out with me for Christmas eve dinner?"

"NO! For the last time!"

"Why not?"

"I told you, I'm not your type and you're annoying, I'll never be yours now leave me alone!"

Without a word Kakashi was gone, while Iruka was thinking and still walking to his apartment 'the nerve of that stupid, late papered man! Who does he think he is? Every time I see him my stomach turns! UGH! This is frustrating!'

With a 'POOF' Kakashi appeared at his apartment when he started to think aloud "Man, this time I thought he might have said yes…there has to be a way to make him see that I'm not a bad person like he thinks I am…but what?"

The next morning as he gathered Team 7 by the bridge for the same last minute training he decided to turn in his papers on time…for once. After Team 7 went home a raven following a fox close behind, Kakashi went in a flash of smoke to his office at the academy. He quickly gathered his paperwork and started to walk into the office to turn in the papers when he started to think about last night and what Iruka said to him 'I'll never be yours' and the thought made him sad, it didn't even take Sasuke that long to get Naruto. When he looked up he saw Iruka and it hurt, the handsome silhouette of the man just sitting there without a care, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at the teacher turned in his paper and walked out without a word.

"What's his issue?" a co-worker implied

"I don't know usually he is late and tries to ask me out" Iruka answered back

"Ahh…well who knows they are jounin they are weird anyways"

"Ha-ha, yeah" Iruka softly chuckled the statement was true but it was unlike Ka not to say anything at all to him, it actually worried him, though he would never admit it.

Ka sat in the teacher lounge just trying to think of what to do about his love dilemma when he decided it was time to leave, the sun was starting to set, he started to walk out there was a light snow and a nice breeze, when Iru came running out after him.

"Kakashi" Iru yelled, as he ran to catch up with the tall, spiky-haired man

Ka paused at the gates watching the snow fall when the mocha man caught up to him "Can I help you Iruka-sensei? I did something wrong on my paperwork didn't I? I'll fix it tomorrow, I'm sorry"

Iru paused and look at Ka shocked at the response "No! Wait Kakashi that's not…"

Ka turned around and looked at him "Then what?" he stopped and looked at Iruka, Kakashi was still hurting and wanting to get away from the coffee colored man in front of him because all he wanted to do was smother the caramel man with his flesh and imprint himself in the sensei's soul, body, and mind.

"I wanted to ask if you were ok. You seemed kind of upset and you never turn in your paperwork on time AND correct" he stated waiting for an answer from the jounin, Ka, who just stood there acting like he was the best.

"I'm fine, now is that all?" he just wanted to get away from the one who would never be his the one who had him wrapped around his finger and not even know it!

"Oh, ok, well are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, good night Iruka- sensei" Ka stated as he started to walk away

Iru just stood there 'since when did he start calling me sensei? It feels like we are…so far apart I know something is wrong…but what, something doesn't feel right?'

The next few days Ka didn't want to see Iruka, he wanted to try and forget the mocha man and the thought of him ever getting a chance with him, so Kakashi got Gai-sensei to turn in his paperwork for him at the academy. Iruka was getting mad he knew something was wrong and he should have seen it, his true feeling for the spiky-haired jounin was starting to show. The season passed and the year finally was about to turn. New Year's Eve at the academy was always a festivity that was enjoyable, they have games and booths and a grand finale of fireworks right at the stroke of midnight. Ka finally decided to show his face at the academy, he went into a classroom with a large window and a good view of the school court yard where they would be shooting off the fireworks; he pulled up a chair and took a seat, pulling his kimono over his lap.

Iruka was checking all the halls and rooms to make sure nobody snuck in and tried to take anything. He walked passed a science classroom and peeked past the thresh hold of the door and he saw Ka sitting by the window with the same sorrowful look he had when they stopped talking.

"Kakashi?" he questioned as he slowly crept into the room

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" not looking at Iru but just staring out the window

"Will you stop calling me 'sensei'? Why do you address me so formally?" his anger slowly rising

"Please take a seat and watch the fireworks with me one last time"

Iruka paused at the statement 'last time? Did he just say 'last time'? Is he leaving? I didn't see a pink slip or any other slip of any kind in my stack of paperwork…did something happen?'

"Iruka" Kakashi stated

Iruka slowly looked up, seeing Kakashi's slender but muscular legs, the kimono he wore was red his hands crossed over his lap, the kimono open to reveal some of the white chocolate chest the neck and mouth always covered by the mask he always wore but he wore no head band revealing his shenanigan red eye with his other sky blue. "Yes" Iru stumbled over the word.

"I promise this will be the last time and if you say no I'll stop pestering you from now on and we can go about our business like normal" the fireworks started and Ka paused to look at the colors when he looked back and started to continue "Iruka my one and only…" Ka had no time to finish as Iru leapt from his chair and crashed his lips to Kakashi's as they fell back hitting the ground with a 'THUNK'

Iruka stopped kissing Ka and was now straddling him on the floor "Kakashi, yes, I say yes" he starting kissing Ka once again when Kakashi stopped him, panting, looking at his blushing chounin in his beautiful green kimono legs exposed and his mocha skin looking so soft and smooth was starting to turn him on "Please Iruka g…get off"

"No" he said between kissing Ka's neck and collar bone and taking soft nips "no, do you know how I felt all this time without you? I finally realized…that…I think…I think I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Wish Come True

"Iruka, I'm begging you, please get off" Ka started to feel the urge to just take his little mocha chounin there and then but he wanted to do it right and wait for Iru

"Why?" Iruka paused and looked at Ka

"Be…because if you don't stop, I'll ravish you with my body, please get off, I want to try and wait 'till you are ready, I don't want to hurt you!"

Iru blushed thinking how nice it was but he didn't care he wanted everything "I don't care tonight, I'll deal with the consequences later, please just give it all to me, I want it."

Ka couldn't stand it anymore his dolphin was kissing and nipping softly at his neck and was pushing his hips against his; Ka gave into his impulses and thrust up into Iru's bottom, biting his lip at the response he got out of his dolphin. Iru let out a soft moan that escaped him and blushed deep red as his back arched, he looked down at Ka his hands on the white chest almost panting "Let me have you" Ka inquired.

"O…O…Ok" Iru's response was shaky, he didn't know what to expect from Ka, after all he was a very perverted jounin.

Kakashi's pale white hand slid up Iruka's mocha, caramel skin untying the kimono; his hand slid up Iruka's erection and softly across the top of the head and onto his stomach and teased at his nipples. Iruka bit his lip and held back the moan he felt deep in his throat as he did so he started to also untie Ka's kimono. Iru bent over and slowly started to kiss Ka's neck and bite at the shoulder, kissing his chest but his inexperience started to show through he didn't know what to do when he got to the boxer's so he started to nibble at the elastic band at the top of the boxer's. Ka knew that his naughty teacher didn't have any experience he stopped Iruka and pulled him to his scared chest and held him and kissed him passionately.

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know what to do" he said blushing looking off to the side, very turned on

"That's ok, I do" without a word Ka made a hand seal and 'POOF' they were at Kakashi's apartment.

"Where are we?..." Ruka asked

"My place" Kashi said turning on a light in the bedroom

"Oh...O…ok"

"Come Iruka" Ka said sitting on the edge of the bed holding his hand out to Ruka "Let me show you how it's done"

Iruka walked to the bed and stood in front of Ka their hands intertwined as Ruka let his kimono drop to the floor, slowly looking at Kashi with half mast eyes and a slight blush across his scar.

Kakashi let Iru sit on the bed as he got up and kissed Iruka passionately and slowly start down his neck, he softly kissed Iru's stomach as his hand slid down and grabbed Ruka's member and pulled up gently. Iruka moaned at the delicious pressure Ka's hand provided and arched into the sensation.

Kashi continued to kiss down Iru's stomach as he made his way down to the erect member. Ka slid a tongue across the tip and lapped up the juices that were spilling out. Iruka couldn't believe how good it felt to be touched by a man, no less by Kakashi. Iruka let out a sudden loud moan at the warmth that enveloped him, Ka had slid his mouth over Iruka's throbbing erection, his tongue sliding along the underside causing a pressure that seem to blind Ruka. The pleasure was getting to be too great for Iru to handle he dug his hands in the silver hair and put pressure against Ka's head so he could bury himself all the way to the hilt in the warm orifice of Kakashi's mouth.

"Ka…Ka…Shi, please, I'm…ab...OOHH…UGH KASHI!"

Kakashi felt Ruka's body grow rigid and the warm cum slid down his throat, he smiled and looked at Iru as he fell back and lay against the bed, panting to catch his breath.

"Did that feel good Iruka?" Kakashi was smiling as he looked up at Iru.

Ruka got up to lean on his elbows looking at Kakashi still panting as a blush seemed to cover his body; all he could manage to do was nod and smile. The still excited dolphin slid into Ka's lap biting his lip and started to softly suck on Kashi's neck. Ka let out a low moan as his rock hard member began to pulse, Iru was relentless and slid off Kashi's rob and bit gently at his lip as he started to kiss his scarecrow. He looked into Ka's eyes and throbbed he grabbed his member to relieve some pressure and blushed and he looked at Kashi again.

"Please, Kakashi, I need more."

It took everything Ka had to just keep himself from pouncing and taking his dolphin there and then. "You're so beautiful Iruka" Kakashi again pushed Iru onto the bed and slid his hand over Ruka's still hard cock and with his finger tips slid them across the tip gathering the pre-cum that slid off the head. Ka smiled and slid his hand down to Iru's soft, firm, round behind and slowly spread his cheeks apart.

"WA…wait, uhn...what are you doing?"

Kashi didn't answer he pushed Iru's knee's so that they were slightly bent "Giving you more, relax it will feel good, I promise" Ka then slid his mouth over Ruka's once again drooling cock as Iruka thrust into the warmth and let out a moan, Ka slid his finger into Ruka's entrance.

The sudden feeling of Ka's finger in his behind threw Iruka off and made him slightly jerk and moan "A…Ah...Ka…Shi" Iru clawed at the bed sheets below him as Ka started to move his finger, Iruka jerked and let out a loud moan when Kakashi slid his finger against Iru's prostate. Ka smiled and let his finger curl to put pressure against the bundle of nerves that hid and smiled at the buck that came from his little dolphin. Kashi slid in a second finger and let Iru adjust before he started to move them and scissor him to find the prostate once again, "Kakashi" Iruka tried to get Kakashi's attention as he felt the pressure starting to build up ready to blow once again.

Kakashi could see Iru trying to hold onto the feeling he softly chuckled as he slid Iru's cock into his mouth and slid his tongue giving pressure right under the head then gave it a long and hard suck. Iruka lost all control spilling everything he had into Ka's mouth; Iruka saw white stars behind his eyes as Kakashi sucked him dry and slid his finger's slowly out of the clenching bottom muscles.

"Feel better my love?" Ka smiled

Iruka looked at Ka with lust-filled eyes and sheen of sweat glistening over his mocha colored skin, as he slowly caught his breath. "Kaka…shi…" he paused and faintly smiled as he became very tired, "You, you have pleasured me…but what about you?"

Ka looked at the mocha coffee teacher and smiled "I'll be fine, I like to pleasure you"

"But…that's not fair…you need yours too" Iruka stumbled over his words as a slight blush covered his scar, and he began to let out a big yawn.

"Go to sleep my love, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow" Ka smiled as his dolphin began to fall asleep, Ka tucked him in after he gave him a light kiss. Kakashi cringed at the pain in between his legs and went to the bathroom to relieve some pressure that had built up. He wanted to take Iruka so many times, and being tempted by Iru like he had been he was very hard and needed release.

Iruka woke up about an hour after he fell asleep and needed to go to the bathroom, he looked to his side but Kakashi was not there. Iru got up and started to look around for his silver-haired lover, when he heard a soft moan escape the bathroom. He walked around the corner to the bathroom and peeked in, he saw Ka jerking off and softly panting, moaning out his name, Iru blushed at the sight and got a wicked idea he smiled and walked in on Ka who had one hand leaning against the wall, head hanging letting out short huffs of air, Iru snuck up behind him and wrapped his hand around Kakashi cock and pulled up with him. Kaka was surprised and let out a deep moan as the mocha hand kept pumping him, both of Ka'shands now on the wall moaning for his dolphin.

"I…I…Iruka" Ka said between puffs of air

"Yes Kakashi?" Iru said in a breathlessly seductive voice

"Wha…You don't have to…do thisss" he panted out, almost at his climax.

"But I want to Kakashi-san" he smiled as he put the tip of his thumb and put pressure under the head, making Ka shiver with pleasure. He bit his lip as he slid his thumb over Ka's leaking head and softly slid over the slit as he gave Ka's cock a long and somewhat hard pull up.

Kakashi could barley hold on "Please…Iru…Ka…Keep….I'm about….UHHH!" Ka let out a low deep moan for his dolphin he bit his lip as his head fell back in ecstasy, as he came pulsing into Iruka's hand. Iru smiled and softly bit at Ka's shoulder as he slowly turned the jounin around and looked at him as though a little upset.

"Why did you let me help you earlier?"

"I don't want you to force yourself to do anything you're not ready for, I'm trying to be a good guy, but you were just tempting me all night…"

Iruka looked at Ka and smiled it was good to know that Kaka was being careful just for him, but he wanted the silver-haired jounin to take him. An idea popped into his head as he slid the hand that still had Ka's cum in it, down his body and over his own cock, Kakashi watched in awe as he saw his dolphin do this. After a few pumps Iru let his hand drop to his bottom and slide a finger into the tight ring of muscles, and softly let out a moan as his cock twitched and he gripped it with his free hand and pulled up to relieve some of the pent up pressure, he leaned back against the wall as he moved his finger and found the bundle of nerves that made him moan and start to pant. Iru paused and looked up at Ka panting and blushing as he continued his motions and spoke between huffs of air

"You see…I…I can't get this feeling to…ugh…go away…nnhhh" he looked up at Ka with lust laden eyes and pleaded "Please…Ka…Kakashi….help me"

Kakashi could no long hold back, he stopped his dolphin's assault on himself, kissing and nibbling on the mocha skin that was shivering and trembling at his every touch. "I'll give you anything, what do you want Iruka? My love" Ka asked as he held his chounin close his erection against Iru's stomach and Iruka's cock slick and throbbing against his leg.

"All of you" Iruka said looking up at Ka a blush across his scar and half mast eyes

"As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Promising Confession

Kakashi walked them back to the bedroom never letting Iruka go and softly nipping at the collar bone, when they got to the bed Ka gently pushed Iru down as he leaned over him, Ka's hands on either side of his dolphins face, hovering over him and kissed him softly as he whispered "As you wish" once again against his naughty teachers lips as he stuck his tongue out and licked Iru's bottom lip and softly bit down before diving into a possessive, passionate, long, and wet kiss.

Iru shivered at the thought of satisfaction and how Ka kissed him 'exactly how I thought he would kiss me…but so much more' he slapped himself for thinking that and tried to focus on the actions being played out on his body. Ka had taken the privilege to start biting and sucking on Iru's nipples 'till they hardened, the dolphin let out a moan of satisfaction and excitement, making Ka smile.

Ka smiled sadistically when he started to dig in his nightstand and found the round bottle of lube hidden under his 'Icha Icha' novels. He slowly pulled out the bottle and let Iru's eyes wonder upon them growing big as he read the label, and shivered again as he popped open the bottle and let a few drops slide over his long pal fingers. Kakashi smiled as he slid a finger over Iruka's erection and slowly down to his tight ring of muscles of the mocha man's bottom. Ka looked up at Iru as he slid a finger in and watch as his chounin bit his lip and gripped the sheets between his fingers. Ka slid his finger trying to find his dolphin's bundle of nerves when the mocha chounin arched his back and panted, he smiled and slid another finger into Iru and started to scissor him.

"Are you ok my love?" Ka said huskily

Iruka was panting and gripping the sheets beneath him panting for Ka to carry on. "No…" Iruka huffed as he tried to continue "Ung…I…I've never felt…gahh…like this ab…about anyone before…it's…it's all your fault! UGH"

"I know" Ka smiled at his chounin and slowly started to nibble at his Addams apple then kissed him as he grabbed the little bottle of lube again

"You…aahhhhh" Iruka stopped mid-sentence as Kashi opened the small vile of liquid and let some slowly drop to the top of his erection, letting it slid down his throbbing hard cock. The cool liquid slide down as Kakashi's warm open palm slid against his erection teasing but not gripping Iruka's member. The little chounin tried to speak again as it came out in short spurts followed by puffs of air and low moaning "Y…You have to takeee respon….sibility the rrest of…gah…your life….ahhh, please!"

"Forever and ever, my love" Ka's answer was cool and low and it seemed to turn Iruka on even more as he arched his back and bit his lip hard.

Kakashi leaned over and kissed his little chounin passionately as he angled his fingers "Are you ready?"

"Unh…Ka…Kashi?"

"Yes?" as he slid his tongue over the coffee skin and softly nibbled and bit at Iru's collar bone.

"St…Stop teas…ING" Kashi had shifted his fingers and hit Ruka's 'spot' "UHHH…Agh…" Iru began panting for the silver-haired man "N…No more…I can't…take it!"

Ka stopped his assault on the dolphin's body and smiled at Iruka, leaned in and gave him a kiss, while sliding his pal body against the coffee man below him. The tingle in Iru's stomach had made him light headed as Kakashi replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock; Ka slowly pushed in and bit his lip as he watched the mocha man beneath him panting arching for him. Iruka bit his lip as Ka started to move his hips slowly, Kashi looked at Ruka "Are you ok my love?" asking sincerely as he noticed the chounin lover was wincing some. All Iru could do was nod, because even though it hurt a little for some reason it felt so good, but as Ka moved again he winced once more and Ka stopped.

'HAH' Ka puffed out and looked at Iruka "I'm sorry, I can't help it I want you so bad but I'm hurting you, I'm sorry, I can't be as gentle as I promised" Ka started to slowly pull out as so not to hurt his dolphin anymore. Iruka grabbed Ka and smiled as he pushed his body back onto Kakashi's member, the silver-haired jounin moaned as Iru kept sliding his member into the tight ring of muscles 'till he was buried to the hilt.

"Please" Iruka looked at Kashi a slight sweat over his body, his hair down and partly sticking to his face, a full blush across his scar biting his fingers and slightly huffing. Kakashi almost melted at the sight of his naughty little chounin teacher as he slowly pulled back his hips and slid back in slowly but forcefully, Iru arched as he moaned for his perverted jounin, Kashi smiled again as he looked at Ruka's soft hazelnut legs wrapped around his thin pal waist, his erect throbbing member twitching from the pleasure Ka's stomach muscles provided, chest rising and falling breathing rigidly his hand about his head gripping the pillow beneath. Kashi shivered at the image of the mocha man beneath him as he snapped his hips forward and found Iruka's 'spot' making him moan loudly. Ka leaned down and kissed Ruka's moist reddened lips as he slid his hand down Iru's side over the front of his hips and grabbed Iruka's member and pulled up gently, his dolphin broke the kiss as a moan echoed in the room and came onto his stomach and Ka's hand. Iruka's muscles started to contract on Kakashi pulling his orgasm out as he grunted Iru's name and fell to his elbows over the chounin. Ka slowly started to pull out, both a messy heap letting the bursts of lightening tingle through their spines as they tried to catch their breath.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi still lightly panting and wrapped his arms around the smooth pal neck and pulled the jounin in for a passionate kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, Kashi slowly pulled away softly biting Iru's lower lip "Ruka, your gonna turn me on again." Iruka ignored Ka's semi-plea to stop and started to nip and suck on Kaka's Addams apple and collar bone, slowly sliding his hand down to Kashi's now limp member and started to slowly stroke him. Ka bit his lip and pushed his head into the pillow next to Iruka's head and bit down on the mocha shoulder.

"I don't mind, I want you" Iruka purred into Kashi's ear as he pushed his hips into Ka's taunt stomach muscles with his once again hard shaft, and let out a soft moan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Beastly Sexy Treat

"Hn, what am I going to do with you" Kakashi softly moaned into Iruka's ear as he pinned Iru to the bed hands over his head. "I think I have been good long enough, don't you think? I mean you have been teasing me since you finally fell for me, I held myself back thinking we could somewhat take our time, but seeing as how you pounced me I think you can handle it, so I'm going to be a naughty boy now." Kakashi smiled and bit his lip as he reached one hand under the mattress and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and quickly slapped them on Iruka's wrists behind has back and pulled him up so he was sitting facing Ka. "You look so delectable Iruka, my naughty chounin teacher; I'm going to have so much fun." Ka slowly pushed Iru on his back and took a gander at his creation: Iruka's knees were bent his naked erection a slight maroon from all the attention his stomach moving with his every puff of air, arms behind his back and hair draping over this shoulders as his scar held a tint of pink swollen kissed lips parted for air and his eyes clouded with excitement and lust. Kakashi shiver as he got up and left the room "stay there my love, I'll be back" he said as thoughts penetrated his mind 'oh gawd I need to get whip cream and cherries to put on that man' he stumbled to the kitchen, his erection made it hard to walk, and opened the fridge.

Iruka even though he knew he should stay where Ka left him was curious as to what his perverted jounin had in mind. Iru threw his legs over the edge of the bed and slid off; he quietly got up and started to walk out of the room. Ruka spotted Kakashi's soft white behind sticking out of the fridge and it made him smile and slightly chuckle. "What are you doing Kashi?" Kakashi paused and popped his head just above the edge of the fridge and looked at Iruka and smiled as he shut the door and grabbed Iruka and lifted him on to the counter.

"Why, I'm making myself a Ruka shake!" he said smiling trying to look as innocent as possible when he ghosted his lips over Iru's and softly nibbled at his lower lip Iru slightly turned on turned his face away from Kashi's. "Don't worry" Ka said pulling Iruka's face to look at him "I won't shake you too hard" he smirked and slid his hand over Iru's chest as he slowly pushed him down onto the counter. Once his dolphin was against the counter he slid between the chounin's legs and took the whip cream and slowly spread it on his chest covering the hard nipples and making a trail to the belly button, then filling it with whipped cream. After the whip cream was in place he grabbed some cherries and placed them over the whip cream covered nipples and belly button, he paused and look at the art work he just created before he started to devour the goodies on the mocha skin.

Iruka was so turned on that when Ka started to suck the cherry and whip cream out of his belly button he moaned and came on Ka's neck. Ka smiled and wiped up some of Ruka's cum with his fingers and gently slid them against the chounin's semi-hard member not gripping the hardening member but rubbing sensually over the head and putting pressure under the flare causing a cry of ecstasy to tear from Iruka's throat. Kakashi started to lick at Iru's inner thighs softly sucking here and there as he continued the slow assault on the dolphins now erect member, Iruka was starting to pant and he wanted more, and knowing Kakashi he wasn't going to get any unless he asked. Iruka tried to moan for more but all Kaka did was move to his hip bone and softly nibble and suck, teasing and playing with every spot but the one that needed attention. Ka stopped and pulled Iruka up so he was sitting once more as he nipped at the mocha mans neck as he grabbed a cherry and slowly slid it in Iru's mouth, slowly biting up the long column of the caramel chounin's neck and softly nibbling at his chin and ghosted over the man's lips. Iruka shivered as Kakashi fully kissed him sucking the cherry out of his mouth playing with his tongue and sliding it against the roof of his mouth Ka delighting in the soft moan that escaped into his mouth from his teacher. Panting Iruka slid his hips into Kashi's stomach as he slightly pushed himself off the counter so Kakashi could take him.

Ka smiled and softly grabbed Iruka's hips as he slid Iru off the counter more starting to slowly push in the tip to the hot tight ring of muscles. Ka groaned at the pressure and bit down on the chounin's shoulder "Gah…Iruka…you're always so tight" as he pulled Ruka fully down burring himself in Iruka to the hilt.

"UNH" Iruka let out a loud cry "Kaka…Kashi!" he said panting as he wrapped his legs around Kashi's waist on hand supporting him on the counter and the other wrapped around Ka's neck clawing slightly at his back.

"Gawd…Iru-" he moaned loud when Iruka pulled himself up then forcefully pushed back down on him, he pushed Iru's lower back to the counter as to push in deeper and thrust in with more force. "AH! That's it!" Ka said so turned on as he pulled Iruka off and bent him over the counter and forcefully thrust into his dolphin.

Iruka moaned for Kakashi arching his back and clawing at the counter "M…More!" he almost yelped out as Kashi shifted his hips and hit Iru's 'sweet spot'. The dolphin wanted more as he pushed his hips back to meet Ka's thrusts as he panted and let out puffs of air breathing rigid just wanting more and more. Iru pushed his back against Ka's chest and wrapped his arms around the pal neck as he put a leg on the counter and pushed himself onto ka over and over the sensation building as Kashi hit his prostate over and over pushing him to the edge.

Kakashi was not far behind he was so turned on by his little chounin that he slightly bent his head down as to watch himself thrust into the perfect behind of Iruka over and over. Iruka was there he started to bit at the neck of Kakashi and gave it a hard suck, Ka was still in a daze from watching himself thrusting into Iruka but when Iru gave him a hard suck on his neck he got the idea as he wrapped his hand around Iruka's erect and dripping member and gave it a few tugs sliding his fingers over the slit and putting pressure under the flare of the head. Kissing Kakashi, Iruka finally got what he needed and moaning Kakashi's name spilt over onto the counter, his contracting muscles over Ka's cock was pulling Kashi's orgasm forward fast as he came into Iruka's perfect hinny, Ka holding the two through bursts of sweet orgasmic heaven. Ka slowly pulled out a white trail slowly dripping down Iruka's inner thigh as his legs gave and he fell to the floor still panting. Kakashi sat behind him and held him close to his chest as Iru caught his breath

"I don't know how I am going to be a good boy around you now" Ka said cuddling in the crock of Iru's neck

"You better learn, I have class in the morning you know" Iru said with a smile on his face "how about we go to bed?" as he leaned back into the firm body that was Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Iruka deviously as he got up and followed Iru into the bedroom "Ok, master" he continued as he nipped at Ruka's neck and gave his hinny a small spank.

"Kakashi!" Iruka jumped a foot forward and turned to look at him "That's not what I meant"

"To late already thinking that!" Ka smiled and pounced on the mocha teacher making them falling to the floor.

~END?~


End file.
